


Seriously?

by kyko



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyko/pseuds/kyko
Summary: Marco Rubio moans the wrong name in bed.





	

“Fuck, Ted, this is so good.”

Cruz takes this as encouragement, continuing to go down on the other senator.  
Marco Rubio is splayed across the hotel bed, fingers threaded through Cruz’s hair as he bobs up and down, back and forth.  
The resistance from Rubio’s grasping hands isn’t helping, neither is the unpleasant sensation of having his hairs ripped from his head.

But this is Marco. 

It’s adorably endearing – squirming and groaning from a simple blowjob, coming completely undone.

This is his Marco.

“Ted, I’m gonna- fuck, keep going-”

Cruz is doing exactly that.

“-my Big Chungo.”

What the-?  
Cruz pulls back.

Rubio sits up, heavy breathing quieting down.  
“Why’d you stop?”

Is he-?  
“Jesus Christ, Marco, ‘Big Chungo?’”

Marco is stifling giggles.  
“What?” he asks, obviously knowing what just happened.

“Are you serious?” Cruz asks incredulously. ”What does that even mean?"

“Nothing at all. I wanted to see how you’d react.”

“Big Chungo,” Cruz repeats.  
"I'm breaking up with you."

“I guess now I know!” Rubio smiles.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

–

The morning sun is shining in Cruz’s eyes.  
“Oh, you’re up,” Marco notices from the desk across the room. “Good morning!”

“Good morning...” Ted groans.

A devious smile makes its way across his face.  
“Little Chungo.”

Rubio slams his computer shut.  
“I’ll never see the end of that, will I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I had to.


End file.
